Série de fics: UNE CARTE POSTALE DE
by mari6s
Summary: Traduction des 4 oneshots de niah1988, "A postcard from...". BB. Chaque histoire tourne autour d'une carte postale envoyée par Booth, Bones ou les deux, en vacances. La 1ère partie a lieu au début de la saison 1, la 4ème pendant la saison 2.
1. Une carte postale de lui

**Une carte postale de lui (A postcard from him)**

_**Auteur :**__ niah1988_

_**Traduction : **__mari6s_

_**Résumé :**__ ce oneshot a lieu juste après La momie (saison 1, épisode 7 – titre original : The Man in the Wall) _

_Booth en vacances. (1__ère__ partie de la série "Une carte postale de...", qui en comptera 4)_

_**Disclaimer :**__ Bones et tous ses personnages n'appartiennent ni à niah1988, ni à moi. Et je ne suis que l'humble traductrice de la fic en anglais de niah1988._

_**Note :**__J'ai choisi le vouvoiement entre Bones et Booth pour respecter le choix du doublage de la version française, même si je trouve que le tutoiement sonne souvent mieux, surtout en fics..._

_Je tiens aussi à préciser que j'ai demandé l'accord de niah1988 pour traduire sa fanfic il y a quelques mois, et n'ayant pas de réponse je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de publier cette traduction malgré tout. Cela dit si elle me demande de la retirer je le ferai immédiatement..._

Booth soupira et fit tourner la petite ombrelle en papier dans son cocktail. _Pourquoi j'ai fait ce voyage, de toute façon ? Voyager seul est tout _sauf _amusant. _Il souleva la petite ombrelle et la tapota contre sa bouche. _Pourquoi donc Tessa a annulé comme ça ?_ Booth n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête la façon dont sa copine lui avait dit, deux jours avant leur départ, qu'elle ne voulait plus partir. _Deux jours ! On a planifié ce truc trois mois à l'avance et elle attend deux jours avant qu'on parte pour me dire qu'elle a "changé d'avis"._ Il commençait à tapoter son nez avec l'ombrelle en papier maintenant.

Booth soupira à nouveau. Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu lui faire revoir son opinion sur leur petite escapade. Tessa était tellement excitée à l'idée d'aller au Costa Rica avec lui. Elle était tellement excitée à propos de ce projet qu'il avait presque eu envie d'annuler. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était passer une semaine sans mort, violence ni criminels, et avec une jolie fille à ses côtés, prête à le satisfaire dès qu'il en aurait envie.

Tout ce qu'il avait maintenant était un lit trop large et vide, et une semaine d'ennui qui l'attendait. Et il n'était pas le genre de type qui ramassait des femmes au hasard dans les bars et prenait du plaisir avec elles pour une folle nuit, puis les larguait au matin.

_Peut-être que j'ai mentionné Bones trop souvent. _Il haussa les sourcils. _D'où diable est-ce que cette réflexion sort ?_ Il envoya un autre soupir profond à travers le bar, soulevant son large torse. Sa petite-amie n'aimait pas sa partenaire. Il était prêt à parier son flingue là-dessus. La gêne de voir Bones sur le seuil de sa porte lui revint. C'était bizarre de la voir là, mais ça ne l'avait pas dérangé. Enfin, pas avant que Tessa ne se montre, ne portant rien de plus que ses sous-vêtements et une chemise à lui. Il remerciait encore Dieu qu'elle n'ait pas été complètement nue ! Là, ç'aurait été gênant ! Pour ne pas dire embarrassant... Booth grimaça. _Pourquoi aurais-je été embarrassé si Tessa avait été nue ? Bones a vu pire._

Il fit tourner l'ombrelle entre son pouce et son index. Qui essayait-il de duper ? Il voulait garder Tessa cachée de Tempérance. Où était-ce le contraire ? Les hommes qui avaient une liaison essayaient toujours d'éviter que leurs maîtresses et leurs femmes se rencontrent. Booth passa une main sur son visage. _Pourquoi est-ce que je compare ma partenaire à une maîtresse ?_

Marmonnant quelques jurons inintelligibles, il remit l'ombrelle en papier dans son cocktail. Il n'avait pas besoin de tout comprendre dès maintenant. Il avait une semaine entière pour réfléchir en profondeur à propos de la question petite-amie contre partenaire. Et il décida de se lever pour aller marcher sur la plage.

--°--

Deux jours avaient passé et Booth s'ennuyait toujours autant. Il avait tant marché qu'il était sûr d'avoir besoin d'une nouvelle paire de pieds. Tous les soirs, il avait consommé un si grand nombre de cocktails qu'il pouvait maintenant dire sans risque qu'il n'y avait pas une boisson alcoolisée locale qu'il ne connaissait pas. Les maux de tête écrasants qu'il avait le lendemain matin lui donnaient au moins quelque chose à faire – dormir jusqu'à midi pour se débarrasser de sa gueule de bois.

Il était assis sous un large parasol, sur la plage. Ses yeux se promenèrent sur l'étrange mélange de gens du coin et de touristes. Beaucoup de ces derniers avaient des coups de soleil après deux heures assis sur la plage. Booth sourit en lui-même. _Au moins j'ai été assez malin pour trouver une place sous un parasol._ Il examina ses bras, qui étaient maintenant agréablement bronzés. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. _Impatient de montrer à Bones mon nouveau bronzage._

Une image de lui comparant sa peau hâlée à la sienne, pâle, se glissa dans sa tête. Il lui enverrait son sourire spécial charme et ferait un commentaire sur la semaine entière qu'il avait passée, allongé sur la plage avec une beauté à ses côtés pendant qu'elle était enfermée au labo.

Booth passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça. Pour commencer, ça n'aurait pas d'importance à ses yeux. Le labo était comme une seconde maison pour elle. Et ensuite, quelle beauté à ses côtés ? Tout ce qui était étendu près de lui, c'était du sable et, un peu plus loin, une vieille dame à la peau parcheminée qui n'avait ni dents, ni cheveux. Il tressaillit au drôle de regard que la grand-mère lui jeta. _Mon Dieu, j'aime chaque créature que tu as mise sur cette terre mais s'il te plaît, éloigne celle-ci de moi. _Et dire à Bones que Tessa était cette beauté n'était pas non plus une option. Sa partenaire savait que Tessa n'était pas là avec lui. Et puis, de ce qu'il savait, les deux femmes auraient pu conclure une sorte d'accord pour tout se dire sur lui. Elles pourraient être en train de comploter contre lui ! Un complot de femmes !

Il grogna. _Super, Hodgins a déteint sur moi._ Tessa ne pouvait pas voir Temperance en peinture, pas plus qu'elle ne supportait de l'entendre parler d'elle. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait ramenée sur le tapis – pour sa défense, Tessa lui avait demandé comment ça s'était passé au boulot, alors il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de commencer par sa partenaire – sa petite-amie avait poliment mais très fermement affirmé que la prochaine fois qu'elle entendait le mot « Bones », elle ferait ses valises et le laisserait seul, très seul un vendredi soir.

La réaction de Tessa était exactement le contraire de celle de Brennan. Sa partenaire avait ramené Tessa dans presque toutes les conversations – assez pour le rendre fou ! Surtout étant donné qu'il ne voulait pas que Temperance pense que lui et sa copine étaient... _Sont quoi ? Engagés dans une relation sérieuse ?_ Enterrant ses orteils dans le sable, il jura dans sa barbe. Il avait maintenant une réponse à la question qu'il se posait depuis le début de son voyage.

Il voulait cacher Tessa à sa partenaire pour la simple raison qu'il voulait donner à Temperance l'idée qu'il était disponible.

_Ce n'est pas bon._ Pensa-t-il en remuant ses pieds dans le sable. _Ce n'est vraiment pas bon._

--°--

Un autre jour plus tard, Booth se retrouva à traîner sur le boulevard près de la plage. Son torse nu et bronzé était visible grâce à sa chemise ouverte. Il tenait ses sandales au bout de ses doigts. Trois belles femmes lui lancèrent des clins d'œil et des sourires sensuels quand elles passèrent près de lui, mais il ne leur prêta aucune attention. Booth était en train de ressasser sa prise de conscience de la veille.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je veux que Bones pense que je suis célibataire et libre ?_ Parce que tu as envie d'elle, idiot.

Il avait toujours été un bon catholique. Quand il avait une relation, il était prêt à aller jusqu'au bout pour sa compagne. Et aller jusqu'au bout n'incluait pas tromper. Il n'avait pas une seule fois envisagé cette possibilité, sans parler de passer à l'acte. Il n'avait jamais trompé une femme et aussi longtemps qu'il respirerait encore, il ne le ferait jamais. Jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine anthropologue judiciaire aux cheveux châtain-roux et aux yeux bleus et perçants entre dans sa vie.

Il avait envie d'envoyer ses sandales à la tête de quelqu'un – _sa_ stupide tête, pour être plus précis. _Bon sang, pourquoi me fait-elle cet effet ?!_

Booth avait su qu'elle lui causerait des ennuis à la minute où il l'avait vue travailler sur les restes de leur premier dossier. Des ennuis, au sens « trop sexy pour résister ». A ce moment, il avait réussi à la garder à distance mais il était si proche de céder qu'il pouvait à peine marcher, parler, manger et dormir quand il pensait à elle. On avait répondu à ses prières et elle avait été appelée dans un site sud-américain pour aider à l'identification de victimes d'un génocide. Cela lui avait donné du temps pour réunir toutes les pensées coupables qu'elle provoquait chez lui et pour les enfermer dans un coin sombre et lointain de son esprit.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils explosent hors de leur prison quand il avait posé à nouveau ses yeux sur elle, ce jour-là à l'aéroport. « Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venu faire là ? » lui avait-elle demandé sèchement. _Bonne question, _avait-il pensé. _Probablement m'enfoncer dans plus d'ennuis._

Puisqu'il devenait si honnête avec lui-même, il pouvait tout aussi bien admettre que tout son comportement la-place-des-fouines-est-au-labo était censé la faire fuir pour qu'elle ne le suive pas partout et qu'il ne soit pas continuellement sur le point de la plaquer à un mur.

_Tête de mule,_ railla-t-il en silence._ Il fallait qu'elle devienne ma partenaire._

Il soupira._ Et je l'ai laissée le devenir._

Les pensées sur "ne pas revenir en arrière" dont il avait parlé avec Brennan chez Wong Foo commençaient à tourbillonner dans sa tête. _Si je reviens, je devrai affronter Tessa et Bones. _Il grimaça. _Super, une autre raison pour rester ici et faire comme si j'étais un autre._

Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur une petite boutique de souvenirs. Décidant qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire que d'aller jeter un œil aux trucs sans intérêt que ce genre de boutiques vendait habituellement, il commença à marcher dans sa direction. Jusqu'à y arriver, il continua à réfléchir s'il devait ou non faire croire à sa propre mort et rester ici. Parce que revenir serait forcément la fin pour lui. Il ne pourrait pas regarder Tessa en face sans penser à un coup rapide avec sa partenaire et il ne pourrait pas non plus regarder Temperance sans avoir l'impression d'être en train de tromper sa copine, même si ce n'était que mentalement.

Ramassant et reposant différents objets, Booth réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais été un lâche. Il ne voulait certainement pas en devenir un maintenant. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua une carte particulièrement appropriée, au fond de la boutique. Il sourit largement. _Autant lui faire savoir que je reviendrai._

--°--

Lundi matin, le facteur déposa une pile de factures, un journal et quelques autres choses par la petite ouverture dans la porte d'entrée chez Temperance. Se grattant à l'arrière du cou et bâillant à se décrocher la mâchoire, elle ramassa le tas de papiers sans se presser.

_Factures… journal… magazine scientifique... Hey, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?_

Elle retourna l'objet plusieurs fois et l'étudia de près avant de se laisser aller à un des ses rares sourires. Dans ses mains, elle tenait une carte postale, que Booth lui avait envoyée. Sur le côté face, il y avait la photo d'une plage exotique baignant dans la lumière du coucher de soleil. Les mots **Il n'y a aucun endroit que j'aime autant appeler ma maison** étaient imprimés en diagonale.

Sauf que quelqu'un, Booth de toute évidence, avait barré certains de ces mots et avait griffonné sa propre version de la phrase. Cela disait maintenant : **Il n'y a aucune personne que j'aime autant appeler Bones**.

Souriant toujours aux anges, elle marcha jusqu'à son frigidaire où elle accrocha la carte sur la surface métallique avec un petit magnet de cuisine en forme de squelette. Temperance se retourna pour se préparer à aller au travail, où elle savait qu'elle trouverait un agent du FBI souriant et relaxé. Il l'ennuierait probablement avec un tas de détails sur ses vacances exotiques et elle le laisserait faire. Juste assez longtemps pour élaborer l'histoire ennuyeuse qu'elle-même lui raconterait.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle passa par sa cuisine pour avaler une dernière tasse de café. Son attention fut immédiatement attirée par la carte sur son frigidaire. Si les mots sur la photo la faisaient sourire et la rendaient fière – _ce surnom infernal !_ – la seule ligne écrite à l'arrière sonnait comme une promesse pour elle.

Accordant un dernier regard à la carte, elle se retourna et sortit de son appartement, laissant la carte derrière elle, qui disait **Il n'y a aucune personne que j'aime autant appeler Bones** à l'avant et **La prochaine fois vous venez avec moi !** au dos.

_Hep hep hep, z'allez pas partir comme ça? Un review, maintenant tout de suite!_


	2. Une carte postale d'elle

**Une**** carte**** postale d'elle**** (A postcard from her)**

_**Auteur :** niah1988_

_**Traduction : **mari6s_

_**Résumé :** ce oneshot a lieu juste après l'épisode Jeux dangereux (The girl in the fridge, en VO) _

_Bones en vacances. (suite de "Une carte postale de lui" – 2ème partie de la série "Une carte postale de...", qui en comptera 4)_

_**Disclaimer :** Bones et tous ses personnages n'appartiennent ni à niah1988, ni à moi. Et je ne suis que l'humble traductrice de la fic en anglais de niah1988._

_**Note : **J'ai choisi le vouvoiement entre Bones et Booth pour respecter le choix du doublage de la version française, même si je trouve que le tutoiement sonne souvent mieux, surtout en fics..._

_Etant donné le succès de la première partie de cette série et vu que j'avais presque fini de traduire celle-ci, je me suis dit que je n'allais pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps ;p_

_Bon sang, mais à quoi je pensais? Quelle personne saine d'esprit irait en vacances au Canada au milieu du mois de février ? _Ronchonna Temperance en enfonçant son nez au fond de son écharpe et du manteau chaud qu'elle portait. Elle soupira. Au début, ça paraissait vraiment une bonne idée. Le plan était de partir pour le Canada le jeudi matin et de revenir deux semaines plus tard. De passer deux semaines dans un pays fabuleux, à visiter des monuments historiques et des musées, à avoir le souffle coupé par les paysages incroyablement beaux et à s'imprégner un peu de la culture locale.

La seule chose dont elle n'avait pas tenu compte était la météo. Certaines parties du Canada étaient connues pour leurs hivers longs et froids et la plupart du temps, en février c'était l'hiver, la dernière fois qu'elle avait vérifié. Temperance réajusta son écharpe pour qu'elle couvre la plus petite parcelle de son nez. Fronçant les sourcils, elle étudia les mitaines qu'Angela lui avait offertes. Leur couleur rouge sombre ne la dérangeait pas ; c'était les fleurs cousues à l'arrière de chaque mitaine qui la faisait secouer la tête. _Booth s'en donnerait à cœur joie s'il me voyait avec ça._

L'air chaud qu'elle expira se refroidit sous ses yeux, devenant un nuage brumeux qui s'éleva doucement puis disparut. Elle n'était là que depuis une journée et s'ennuyait déjà. _Enfin, pas vraiment. Ça me manque simplement d'avoir quelqu'un à mes côtés._ Grommelant quelque chose d'inintelligible dans sa barbe, elle donna un coup de pied dans la neige qui recouvrait le sol. _J'ai déjà visité des pays toute seule avant. Je n'ai _pas_ besoin de compagnie._

Enfonçant ses mains gantées le plus profondément possible dans les poches de son manteau, elle s'éloigna de la statue qu'elle regardait depuis dix minutes et disparut dans les rues de la ville de Québec.

--°--

Le lendemain, Temperance marchait rapidement dans un chemin près de la Rivière Saint Laurent. Elle avait besoin d'être un peu seule après avoir assisté à un concert en honneur du Carnaval d'hiver. _Une autre chose que j'ai oublié quand j'ai prévu ce voyage – le Carnaval d'hiver annuel de Québec !_ Chaque année, pendant les deux premières semaines de février, la ville organisait une série d'activités telles que des courses de chiens de traîneaux, des parties de hockey, des concerts et un Festival de Sculpture de Glace, pour célébrer une fête nommée le Carnaval d'hiver. Elle l'avait complètement oublié quand elle avait décidé d'aller au Canada. Et voilà qu'elle était coincée ici, au milieu de toutes ces festivités.

Seule. Sans son partenaire.

Elle accéléra son pas. _Non. Pas Booth. Je ne me sens _pas_ seule sans Booth. C'est ridicule d'envisager cette idée !_ Elle se pressa encore plus, le regard fixé droit devant, sans regarder la rivière qui coulait à côté d'elle. Peut-être que si elle marchait assez vite, le vent chasserait toutes ces idées à propos de cet agent du FBI impudent et têtu hors de sa tête.

Une minute plus tard, elle s'arrêta brusquement. Elle pouffa de sa propre stupidité. Pas même un ouragan ne pourrait faire sortir Booth de sa tête. Pour être tout à fait honnête avec elle-même, ça ne l'ennuyait même plus qu'il envahisse ses pensées. Elle l'avait laissé les envahir, parce qu'elle le trouvait intéressant. Depuis le premier jour, elle l'avait étudié, avait catalogué toutes ses différentes expressions faciales et d'autres choses corporelles. Comme son odeur.

Temperance leva la tête pour regarder le ciel, où des nuages noirs commençaient à s'entasser. Debout au milieu de Québec, à des kilomètres de Washington D.C., elle pouvait presque sentir le parfum de son partenaire comme s'il se tenait juste à côté d'elle. _Est-ce qu'il sait seulement quel effet le mélange de son eau de cologne épicée et de son odeur caractéristique a sur les femmes ?_ Elle grogna. _Correction, quel effet ça a sur _moi_._

Secouant sa tête, elle envoya ses cheveux voler sur ses épaules. Elle pouvait accepter que son partenaire envahisse ses pensées. Elle l'avait laissé faire parce qu'elle voulait l'étudier comme les os qui s'étalaient sur sa table. L'agent spécial Seeley Booth était un spécimen unique et très bien structuré. Qu'elle _devait_ examiner. Même si ça voulait dire qu'elle devait l'informer des détails de son passé. On donne un peu ; on reçoit un peu – ça marche comme ça, pas vrai ?

_Et j'ai beaucoup reçu, d'accord... _Elle pouvait supporter l'image du sourire charmeur qu'il lui envoyait, qui la hantait chaque nuit. Son odeur qui chatouillait ses sens et lui faisait prendre conscience de sa féminité était quelque chose qu'elle pouvait tolérer. Le désir de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, elle pouvait le réprimer – la plupart du temps.

C'étaient les rêves érotiques qui la gênaient.

Ou peut-être que c'était la frustration de savoir qu'elle ne pouvait pas franchir cette ligne avec lui qui la gênait.

_Bon, assez parlé de Booth. Concentrons-nous sur... Michael Stires ! Oui, c'est un sujet sans danger._ Juste après que son ex-professeur, mais aussi ex-amant, l'ait trahie au tribunal, elle avait décidé de prendre deux semaines de congé. Elle avait besoin de temps loin de tout ça pour se calmer. _C'était un bon choix, un choix logique, de parler de mon passé à la cour. Si Booth n'avait pas conseillé au procureur de poser ces questions, on aurait perdu le procès._ Temperance aurait voulu se gifler. Pourquoi est-ce que tout finissait par revenir à son partenaire ?

Elle dirigea à nouveau son regard vers le haut. Il n'y avait rien à part des nuages noirs prêts à relâcher de la neige apparemment. Temperance fronça les sourcils. _Je ferais mieux de me mettre à l'abri avant que ça commence à neiger._ Mais à ce moment, deux ou trois flocons commencèrent à tomber. L'un d'eux atterrit exactement sur le bout de son nez. _Je devrais me dépêcher._ Elle remit ses mains dans les poches de son manteau et se dirigea vers l'hôtel où elle séjournait, se demandant pendant tout le trajet quand exactement Booth était devenu une si grande partie de sa vie.

--°--

_Un cœur. Quelle ironie._ Elle croisa les bras et jeta un autre regard vide à la sculpture de glace en forme de cœur qui se tenait devant elle. Il y avait des dizaines d'autres sculptures à regarder, mais elle se retrouvait quand même devant celle en forme de cœur transpercé par une flèche. Peut-être que c'était à cause de la date ?

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit un jeune couple soupirer de bonheur à la vue de cette sculpture romantique. Elle les regarda chuchoter, glousser et finalement échanger un tendre baiser.

_Oui, c'est forcément la date._ Temperance soupira. La Saint Valentin n'avait jamais été sa fête préférée.

Après avoir accordé un dernier regard à la sculpture, elle se traîna jusqu'à la prochaine œuvre. L'idée lui passa par la tête qu'Angela aurait aimé voir ces choses, étant l'artiste qu'elle était. Si Angela était venue avec elle au Canada, elle n'aurait pas été si seule le jour de la Saint Valentin. Temperance faillit s'étouffer. _Depuis quand est-ce que je trouve ça dur d'être seule le jour de la Saint Valentin ? C'est une fête ridicule. Le 14 février est un jour normal, juste comme le 13 et le 15 février le sont._

_De toute façon, Angela ne serait pas venue. Elle a un rancart._ L'artiste lui avait parlé pendant des jours entiers du « petit cul sexy » qu'elle emmènerait dîner dans un restaurant fantaisie. Il n'y aurait pas eu moyen que Temperance la convainque d'annuler et de la rejoindre au Canada pour quelques heures à regarder des sculptures de glace.

_Peut-être que j'aurais dû inviter Booth ?_ Temperance secoua la tête et marcha jusqu'à la sculpture suivante. Ça la rendait folle que ses pensées reviennent toujours à son partenaire – l'ex-sniper aux yeux bruns, aux épaules larges, qui sentait bon et s'habillait bien, qui lui servait de partenaire. Elle mourait d'envie de découvrir si sa structure osseuse était aussi solide et bien bâtie qu'elle en avait l'air à distance._ Oui, j'aurais peut-être dû l'emmener avec moi._

De toutes les personnes à qui elle aurait pu demander de lui tenir compagnie pour ce voyage, elle ne pensait presque qu'à lui. Après tout, il lui avait en quelque sorte ordonné de venir avec lui en vacances la prochaine fois, non ? Alors elle aurait pu faire la même chose.

Seulement elle ne l'avait pas fait. Et elle était coincée à Québec.

Seule. Sans son partenaire.

Booth ne serait pas seul aujourd'hui. Il était probablement avec Tessa pour un rendez-vous romantique. Ou peut-être pas Tessa mais une autre jolie petite blonde. Ça faisait un bout de temps qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu mentionner l'avocate blonde. _Je me demande s'ils ont rompu..._ Mais ça ne changerait rien de toute façon. Ce qui comptait, c'était que Booth ne serait pas seul aujourd'hui. _Contrairement à moi._

Comme si c'était prémédité, son téléphone se mit à vibrer. Elle le repêcha dans sa poche pour découvrir qu'elle avait reçu un SMS.

« Vous m'avez interdit de vous appeler pendant vos vacances mais vous n'avez parlé à aucun moment d'un SMS. Bonne Saint Valentin, Bones ! »

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Son partenaire était à des kilomètres mais pouvait toujours la faire sourire comme une idiote. Elle rangea son téléphone et continua à se balader de sculpture en sculpture, songeant que peut-être elle n'était pas complètement seule aujourd'hui. Elle avait quelqu'un à Washington qui serait toujours à ses côtés, malgré les kilomètres et le décalage horaire.

--°--

Elle aurait dû l'entraîner de force avec elle.

Temperance s'en rendit compte alors qu'elle marchait dans les parties les plus anciennes de la ville. Ils auraient pu flâner ensemble de bâtiment en bâtiment pendait qu'elle lui aurait raconté l'histoire de cette partie de la ville. Ce n'est pas que ça l'aurait vraiment intéressé, mais il aurait au moins fait semblant d'écouter pour lui faire plaisir. Parce que c'était ce qu'il faisait. Il la laissait discourir, ne l'interrompant que quand elle en faisait vraiment trop.

Elle décida d'entrer dans un bistrot qui semblait confortable, au coin de la rue. Les grandes prises de conscience passaient mieux avec une bonne bouteille de bière.

Temperance s'assit au bar et commanda une boisson. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle regardait intensément la carte postale dans sa main, à travers une bouteille de bière. Elle l'avait achetée sur un coup de cœur. Voir la carte lui avait rappelé celle que Booth lui avait envoyée quelques temps auparavant, quand il était en vacances. Il serait content qu'elle prenne le temps de lui rendre la pareille. Temperance sirota sa bière, ne quittant pas la carte des yeux. Lui envoyer une carte était un bel effort, mais qu'allait-elle écrire au dos ? _Je ne peux pas juste écrire _« Hey, je m'ennuie. Vous me manquez. J'aimerais que vous soyez là. »_ Il mourrait de rire._

Alors qu'elle était assise là, se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait bien écrire, un homme assez âgé entra dans le bistrot. Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage quand il remarqua la femme aux cheveux auburn assise au bar. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et commanda une bière en français. Puis il se tourna vers elle pour lui sourire. L'anthropologiste le regarda avec les sourcils haussés. Si elle n'avait pas eu l'habitude d'examiner des corps en décomposition, la vue de ce vieil homme poilu et aux dents larges l'aurait certainement fait reculer de deux pas. Ou peut-être même cinq. Fascinée par son apparence, elle remarqua que ses cheveux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Sa barbe atteignait presque son ventre. Les poils sortant de ses oreilles étaient si longs que l'homme les avait tressés. Une fois qu'elle eut finit d'examiner la quantité impressionnante de poils faciaux de l'homme, Temperance retourna à sa carte.

Jusqu'à ce que Big Foot décide de lancer la conversation.

« Vous êtes jolie. ° » (° **ndlt : en français dans le texte original**)

Elle haussa les sourcils. « Merci. ° » _Super, un canadien francophone. Exactement ce dont j'ai besoin._

L'homme continua à la regarder pendant qu'elle continuait à l'ignorer. Soudain il approcha une main poilue.

« Touche-moi et vous êtes mort. ° » jappa Temperance. Big Foot rangea vite sa main. Temperance le fusilla du regard avant de réunir ses affaires, de payer sa bière et de se diriger vers la sortie.

--°--

Vingt-quatre heures plus tard, Temperance claqua la porte de sa chambre derrière elle. Quatre jours. Elle avait survécu sans ses amis, sans _lui_, pendant quatre jours. Les panoramas étaient époustouflants, la nourriture était fantastique, les gens du coin étaient extraordinaires et agréables et l'hôtel était super, mais tout ça ne voulait rien dire puisqu'elle n'avait personne avec qui le partager.

_D'accord Booth, vous avez gagné. Partir en vacances seule n'est plus aussi amusant que ça l'était avant._

Elle attrapa la carte postale qu'elle emmenait partout avec elle depuis la veille, et s'assit sur le lit avec un stylo à la main. Un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle écrivait rapidement son message avant de se lever à nouveau et d'aller chercher une boîte postale.

--°--

Temperance entra dans l'espace d'accueil avec son sac marin dans une main et son sac à dos sur son autre épaule. Ses yeux scannèrent l'espace bondé, à la recherche d'une femme aux cheveux bruns. _Pas d'Angela en vue. Elle doit être en retard ; comme toujours._

« Hey, besoin de bras pour porter ce sac marin ? » glissa une voix chaude de baryton à son oreille.

Surprise, elle se retourna, frappant l'air près du chuchoteur en envoyant son sac dans son ventre.

« Attention où vous jetez ce truc, Bones ! »

« Booth ? s'exclama-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Angela est censée passer me chercher. »

« Je croyais que vous vouliez que _je_ vienne ? »

Temperance fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? »

Lui envoyant son sourire charmeur, il sortit une carte familière de sa poche. « Parce que vous m'avez envoyé ça. Je suis presque sûr qu'Angela n'en a pas eu une. »

« Vous envoyer une carte postale n'était pas une tentative pour vous faire venir et me ramener, Booth. »

« Vraiment ? » Il lui adressa encore son sourire charmeur. « Peut-être que c'étaient les mots au dos qui m'ont convaincu que vous vouliez que je sois là. » Il s'éclaircit la voix et commença à lire assez fort. « Pas de plage. Pas d'os. Pas d'agent grande-gueule. Pas moyen de s'amuser ! Je prendrai l'avion pour rentrer jeudi. » Il redressa la tête pour lui envoyer un autre sourire. « Vous voyez, vous vouliez que _je_ sois là. Pas Angela. »

Temperance roula les yeux. « Très bien, peut-être que je voulais que vous soyez là. Mais comment avez-vous su sur quel vol je rentrais ? »

« Je ne savais pas, répondit-il, penaud. J'attends ici depuis 8 heures du matin. »

Temperance jeta un œil à sa montre, qui indiquait 13h15. « OK... » fit-elle. Un moment passa avant qu'elle lui tende son sac. « Je suppose que vous pouvez porter mon sac, alors. »

Il gloussa. « Vous me tendez juste ce sac comme ça ? Pas de discours sur les tendances des mâles alpha ? Sur les femmes indépendantes qui portent elles-mêmes leurs bagages ? » Il attrapa le sac et secoua la tête, incrédule. « Je vous ai vraiment manqué, pas vrai ? »

_Ne me lancez même pas sur ce sujet._ « Posez-moi encore cette question et je vous envoie mon sac à dos à la figure. »

Booth rit à nouveau. « Doucement avec la violence, Bones. » Ils commencèrent à se diriger vers la sortie. Il passa son bras autour de son épaule. « C'est bon de vous retrouver, Temperance. »

Elle tourna la tête et lui sourit. « C'est bon d'être de retour, Booth. »

_Le petit bouton bleu, là, vous savez, avec écrit Submit review dessus... _


	3. Une carte postale d'elle et lui

**Une carte postale d'elle et lui (A postcard from him and her)**

_**Auteur :** niah1988_

_**Traduction : **mari6s_

_**Résumé :** ce oneshot a lieu après le dernier épisode de la saison 1, Passé composé (Woman in limbo, en VO) _

_Booth et Bones en vacances. (3ème partie de la série Une carte postale de...)_

_**Disclaimer :** Bones et tous ses personnages n'appartiennent ni à niah1988, ni à moi. Et je ne suis que l'humble traductrice de la fic en anglais de niah1988._

_**Note :**J'ai choisi le vouvoiement entre Bones et Booth pour respecter le choix du doublage de la version française, même si je trouve que le tutoiement sonne souvent mieux, surtout en fics..._

_J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu pour cette traduction... Je risque de mettre un peu plus longtemps pour la 4ème et dernière partie, vu que je suis pas mal occupée en ce moment..._

Booth adressa un sourire brillant à sa compagne. _Je l'ai fait. J'ai réussi à la traîner avec moi au Canada._ Il ne prêta à nouveau attention à la route que lorsqu'elle lui eut rendu un petit sourire. Ils étaient actuellement en voiture sur une route presque déserte, dans une voiture de location, vers une destination inconnue. Enfin, une destination inconnue pour Temperance. Booth savait très bien vers où ils se dirigeaient. La seule chose que Temperance savait était qu'ils avaient pris l'avion jusqu'au Canada, où ils avaient atterri environ une demi-heure plus tôt. Ensuite, Booth l'avait poussé sur le siège passager de la voiture où ils étaient. Elle avait essayé de lui faire dire où ils allaient, mais tout ce qu'elle avait obtenu, c'était son sourire charmeur.

« Alors, pourquoi m'avez-vous traînée au Canada ? » demanda Temperance après cinq minutes de silence, n'essayant pas cette fois de découvrir _où_ ils allaient mais _pourquoi_ ils allaient quelque part.

Il haussa les épaules. « Après vos vacances désastreuses à Québec l'année dernière, j'ai pensé que je pourrais vous ramener au Canada et vous montrer un côté différent, plus amusant, de ce pays. »

« Mes vacances n'ont pas été aussi "désastreuses" que ce que vous dites. »

Il haussa un sourcil. « Oh, vraiment ? Alors pourquoi êtes-vous revenue plus tôt ? »

_Parce que vous me manquiez_, pensa Temperance. _Je ne peux pas lui dire ça. Son ego atteindrait la taille de l'Océan Atlantique. _« Je suis revenue parce qu'il n'y avait pas de plage. » Elle croisa les bras devant sa poitrine pour souligner le ton décidé de sa voix.

« Il n'y a pas de plage là où nous allons maintenant, alors s'il vous plaît, Bones, expliquez-moi pourquoi vous avez accepté de venir avec moi pour ce voyage ? » Il avait du mal à retenir un rire. _Elle est chou quand elle creuse un trou pour s'enterrer._

Temperance resta silencieuse un moment. En silence, elle se disputa avec elle-même pour décider ou non d'avouer la vraie raison de sa soumission plutôt rapide à sa requête de venir avec lui dans les montagnes du Canada. Pour être totalement honnête avec elle-même, il y avait beaucoup de raisons mais il y en avait une en particulier qui l'avait persuadée d'accepter l'offre de Booth.

Elle avait voulu voir la tête que Cam ferait à son allusion laconique aux vacances qu'elle prenait, avec Booth. C'était aussi simple que ça. Elle avait délibérément choisi de mettre en colère sa patronne, le Dr Camille Saroyan.

Camille était sa supérieure et Temperance la respectait pour ça – dans une certaine mesure. Elle voulait bien accepter que Cam soit experte dans son domaine. Avec le temps, elle avait appris à respecter la femme, mais ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas accepter était le fait que la légiste aux cheveux bruns ait réussi la première à découvrir comment Booth était sans vêtements sur lui. Cam avait été la première à parcourir ses larges épaules et son torse musclé du bout de ses doigts. Elle avait réussi à attirer Booth dans une relation avec un collègue de travail ; quelque chose que Temperance avait subtilement essayé de faire plusieurs fois, en vain.

Ce qui la troublait le plus était que Cam l'avait battue. Temperance était une femme très ambitieuse et avait l'esprit de compétition. Elle détestait perdre, même si c'était dans un combat qui existait à peine dans son propre esprit. Et Camille l'avait battue concernant Booth.

_Grâce à elle je me demande encore si l'odeur de Booth est différente après avoir fait l'amour._ Temperance regarda furtivement son partenaire, derrière le volant. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire toutes ces choses. Pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait le renseigner sur le sentiment de triomphe qui avait envahi son corps quand elle avait été témoin du passage de l'expression de Cam du bien-être à la morosité, quand elle avait annoncé leur départ pour le Canada. Alors oui, sa raison principale d'avoir accepté si promptement pour partir en vacances était de voir la réaction de Camille.

Sa deuxième raison n'avait rien à voir avec la vengeance. Grâce à toutes les horribles choses qu'ils avaient traversées ensemble, elle et Booth s'étaient rapprochés. Ils avaient trouvé un schéma de travail assez plaisant. Elle apportait les faits ; lui le don de parler aux gens. De temps en temps, il entrait en contact avec la fouine à l'intérieur de lui, et elle s'essayait à la psychologie. Prendre des vacances en commun ne pouvait que resserrer leurs liens.

Et, dernière raison mais pas la moindre, le souvenir de la promesse qu'il lui avait fait sur sa carte postale l'avait poussée à dire oui. Il avait prétendu qu'il pensait chaque mot qu'il avait écrit. C'était clair maintenant qu'il n'avait pas menti. Quand elle était rentrée plus tôt que prévu de son voyage à Québec, il avait passé plus de cinq heures à l'attendre à l'aéroport. Ça devait bien vouloir dire quelque chose. Peut-être qu'elle lui avait manqué aussi ?

Et maintenant, ils étaient sur la route d'une destination inconnue. Ensemble. Temperance sourit. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle se sente seule ou qu'elle s'ennuie. Non, elle aurait quelqu'un à qui parler cette fois. La seule pensée des moments particuliers qu'ils partageraient la faisait frissonner d'avance.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire tout ça. Pas encore en tout cas. Temperance osa voler un autre coup d'œil sur Booth. _Je ne peux pas lui dire qu'il m'a manqué et je ne peux pas lui dire que j'ai décidé de venir avec lui juste pour énerver Cam. Alors comment répondre à sa question ?_

« Bones, je crois que je vous ai posé une question facile. Il n'y a pas de plage là où nous allons, alors pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »

Temperance inclina le menton vers le haut. « Je suis là parce que vous y êtes. »

Booth se retourna d'un coup, riant tout bas. « Vous pouvez tourner ça dans tous les sens, Bones, mais ce que vous dites là signifie que je vous aurais trop manqué si j'étais parti sans vous. »

_Il me connaît trop bien, zut._

--°--

« Alors c'est ici ? »

Booth regarda l'anthropologue faire le tour de la cabane, examinant chaque chose que son regard croisait. Soudain elle s'arrêta à un seau sur la table basse. Temperance en sortit une bouteille couverte de glace et la lui montra, les sourcils haussés. « Champagne ? C'est une touche romantique. Vous êtes sûr d'avoir emmené la bonne personne ? »

_C'est de la jalousie que je relève dans sa voix ? _« Evidemment, j'ai emmené la bonne personne. Qui d'autre aurais-je pu traîner de force avec moi ? » demanda-t-il avec désinvolture, prenant la bouteille apparemment hors de prix de ses mains.

Temperance haussa les épaules. « Peut-être le Dr Saroyan ? »

« Je ne lui ai pas promis que je l'emmènerais avec moi pour mes prochaines vacances, répondit-il doucement. Je suis un homme de parole. »

Elle acquiesça avant d'attraper ses sacs et d'entrer dans la chambre la plus proche. Booth la suivit. S'appuyant au chambranle de la porte, tenant toujours la bouteille de champagne, il dit « Le champagne est probablement une idée de Hodgins. »

Temperance se retourna. « Hodgins ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir avec nos vacances ? »

« Il m'a recommandé cet endroit, répondit Booth. Il a mentionné des super massages. J'ai trouvé que quelques-uns uns nous feraient du bien après toutes ces affaires stressantes sur lesquelles on a travaillé. »

Elle hocha la tête en faisant le tour de la chambre pour défaire ses bagages. Booth sourcilla quand elle en sortit une pile de sous-vêtements noirs, manifestement pas gênée le moins du monde qu'il les voie. C'était une des nombreuses choses qui représentaient parfaitement Temperance pour lui. Elle était tout sauf subtile. Ça ne lui posait pas de problème qu'il sache quel type de sous-vêtements elle portait ou quelle sorte de tenue elle portait au lit. _En parlant de tenue de nuit, je me demande ce qu'elle porte._ Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Temperance sortit un short très court et un débardeur.

« Ne me dites pas que c'est tout ce que vous allez porter cette nuit ? » lâcha-t-il avant d'avoir pu s'arrêter.

L'air rebelle, elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches. « Vous préféreriez que je ne porte rien du tout ? »

Pas bon. Vraiment pas bon. Des images d'une Temperance nue étaient la dernière chose dont sa libido avait besoin.

Booth haussa les épaules nonchalamment à ses mots. « Il peut faire très froid dans le coin. Je crois juste que ce serait mieux que vous portiez quelque chose de chaud. »

« Moins on porte de vêtements, plus on se réchauffe. C'est un fait scientifiquement prouvé. »

Il lui adressa un sourire de guingois. « Vraiment ? Alors je me glisse nu dans mon lit cette nuit. »

Décidant de conduire son esprit vers des sujets moins risqués que Booth dormant nu comme un ver, elle revint à sa tâche : transférer ses vêtements de sa valise à l'armoire. Booth ne bougea pas de son poste sur le seuil de la porte. « Booth, mes vêtements sont-ils si intéressants ? »

Cette déclaration sembla le sortir de son observation intense. Un sourire se fraya un chemin sur les lèvres de Temperance. _Pour un homme qui est engagé avec quelqu'un, il est vraiment intéressé par mes sous-vêtements._ « Booth ? »

« Euh, oui, je vais mettre ça au réfrigérateur pour plus tard. Je hum... vous rejoindrai quand vous aurez fini ici. »

Il sortit précipitamment de la pièce, clairement embarrassé qu'elle l'ait surpris alors qu'il avait baissé sa garde et qu'il était hypnotisé par son choix de tenues de nuit et de sous-vêtements.

--°--

« Oh oui, juste là. C'est ça. Oh oui. » ronronna Booth.

« Booth, arrêtez de faire ces bruits. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Quand j'apprécie quelque chose, j'aime exprimer mon approbation par des bruits vocaux. »

« Je parie que Cam apprécie que vous soyez vocal. » marmonna Temperance.

Tournant la tête pour lui faire face, il s'exclama « Est-ce que vous venez d'essayer de faire une allusion sexuelle sur ma relation avec Camille ? »

« Et si c'était le cas ? »

« Alors je dirais que vous devriez faire mieux. Surtout si vous essayez de me gêner. »

« Je n'essayais pas de... »

« Bones ! » l'interrompit-il. « Taisez-vous et profitez du massage. »

Ils étaient allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, chacun sur sa propre table pendant que les deux masseurs effectuaient des miracles sur leurs dos nus. Il y avait un CD jouant doucement des sons naturels en ambiance, pour relaxer les deux personnes allongées sous leur serviette. Booth se laissait aller dans un état d'esprit paisible jusqu'à ce que Temperance décide de briser le silence confortable.

« Il n'y a pas de problème à être vocal, vous savez. »

« Bones... grogna Booth en ouvrant les yeux pour la regarder à nouveau. Ce n'est pas le moment pour une de vos harangues scientifiques. »

« Ce n'est pas une _harangue scientifique_, Booth, remarqua-t-elle sèchement. Je veux simplement vous faire remarquer qu'il n'y a rien de mal à exprimer votre satisfaction. Par exemple, quand j'ai du plaisir lors d'un rapport sexuel, je peux devenir très vocale. » Elle sut que sa deuxième tentative de l'embarrasser avait réussi quand elle vit ses yeux prendre la taille de soucoupes. _Ça lui apprendra. Il ne peut pas attendre de moi que je ferme ma bouche à propos du sexe alors qu'il fait ces bruits._

« Bones... »

« Booth... fit-elle en envoyant un sourire doux dans sa direction. Taisez-vous et profitez du massage. »

--°--

_Là. Juste là. A cause de ce sourire que vous venez de lancer, Bones, je viens juste de perdre une autre partie de mon cœur pour vous._ Booth secoua la tête mais sentit ses yeux revenir immédiatement sur son visage. Il ne pouvait pas chasser son regard d'elle, quoi qu'il fasse, quand elle avait l'air aussi paisible et détendue. La lumière du feu crépitant en face d'eux l'éclairait, soulignait ses pommettes hautes, son nez saillant et ses lèvres généreuses. Il devait combattre l'envie de s'approcher et de caresser sa joue de son pouce, juste pour voir si sa peau était vraiment aussi douce qu'elle en avait l'air. C'était incroyable à quelle vitesse ses instincts romantiques étaient entrés en scène. _On n'est ici que depuis deux jours et je perds déjà toute mon apparence de flic rude. Les gars du boulot mourraient de rire s'ils découvraient à quel point je peux être dégoulinant de guimauve quand elle est dans le coin._

« Booth, arrêtez de me fixer. »

_Alors arrêtez d'être si belle._ « Je ne vous fixais pas. »

Il trouva finalement l'énergie de détourner ses yeux de son visage jusqu'à la cheminée. Il se dégourdit les jambes et s'appuya à nouveau sur l'accoudoir du canapé entre eux deux. Le silence s'engouffra encore une fois entre eux.

« Le dîner était super. » nota Temperance.

Booth sourit mais garda son regard fixé sur le feu. Il ne savait pas quels désirs étranges lui sauteraient dessus s'il osait la regarder. « Je vous avais dit que je faisais une bonne fondue au fromage. » Il la vit acquiescer du coin de l'œil, juste avant qu'elle pose ses yeux sur lui. Il recula en son for intérieur. _Ne m'envoyez pas "le regard", Temperance. Je ne suis pas responsable de mes actes quand vous m'envoyez "le regard"._

Elle lui avait adressé "le regard" plusieurs fois pendant les deux derniers jours. Sa partenaire réservait habituellement ce regard de fouine aux os qu'elle examinait, mais maintenant elle l'utilisait sur lui. On aurait presque dit qu'elle essayait de comprendre quelque chose. Quel mystère essayait-elle de résoudre ?

Peut-être qu'elle était juste aussi abasourdie que lui de constater à quel point ils étaient à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Non, "à l'aise" n'était pas le terme qu'il cherchait. Quand ils travaillaient sur une affaire, ils étaient à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Là, ils étaient... Le terme correct pour décrire leurs interactions lui échappa à nouveau. Ils se chamaillaient encore, comme toujours. Seulement, il y avait maintenant un ton sous-jacent à leurs petits désaccords. Leurs plaisanteries étaient maintenant plus enjouées, colorées, plus... chargées sexuellement. Sa partenaire ne ratait pas une occasion de diriger leurs débats vers le sexe. Et Dieu savait quel effet ça avait sur lui.

Mais il aimait leur nouvelle façon de se disputer. Bien sûr, cette petite information piquante qu'elle lui avait fournie sur ses habitudes quand elle avait du plaisir l'avait déséquilibré un moment. Mais c'était stimulant. Il était maintenant plus déterminé que jamais à agir sur ses impulsions et à découvrir si elle lui avait dit la vérité.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous emmenée ici, Booth ? »

Sa question le sortit de ses rêveries. _Ah, elle veut résoudre le mystère de ma soudaine requête de prendre des vacances communes._ Eclaircissant sa voix, il sauta sur ses pieds. « Je vais chercher cette bouteille de champagne. »

« Belle tactique de diversion. » grommela-t-elle dans son dos.

Quand il revint, il trouva Temperance étendant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Sa chemise était assez remontée pour qu'il ait une claire vue du bas de son dos agréablement façonné. Booth ferma vite les yeux, et sa pomme d'Adam fit un aller-retour express. _Bon sang, couvrez-moi ce dos ! J'ai fantasmé sur mes mains courant sur votre colonne vertébrale assez longtemps quand on nous faisait ce massage._

Essayant de détourner son esprit de tout autre fantasme qui incluaient sa partenaire et son dos, il fit sauter le bouchon de la bouteille et remplit deux verres de champagne. Lui tendant son verre, il se rassit à côté d'elle.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous emmenée ici, Booth ? »

_Zut, Bones, je croyais pourtant que m'enfuir dans la cuisine était un signe clair de mon refus de discuter ce sujet. A moins que vous n'essayiez délibérément de me piéger pour que je vous dise que je vous ai emmenée ici pour risquer de dépasser cette fine ligne entre partenaires et quelque chose de plus ?_ Il sirota sa boisson, hésitant entre lui parler des étincelles qui sentait entre eux ou esquiver la question en lui en posant une à son tour. _La seconde option est sans doute la plus sûre._ « Pourquoi avez-vous accepté de venir avec moi, Bones ? Je suppose que David, ou quel que soit son nom, n'était pas plus ravi que ça de vous voir vous enfuir au Canada avec moi. »

« Je ne vois plus David. »

« Oh... Je ne savais pas. » _Mais je le suspectais. C'était un pauvre type. Franchement Bones, vous avec un comptable ? C'est comme essayer d'accoupler une panthère avec une tortue. Il était bien trop ennuyeux pour vous. Vous avez besoin de quelqu'un qui met du piquant dans votre vie... quelqu'un de dangereux... quelqu'un comme moi !_ « Je croyais que vous vouliez vous essayer au concept de la relation ? »

« Je ne voulais pas une relation avec lui. C'était juste une histoire de besoins biologiques. » Elle regarda le feu un moment. « Qu'est-ce que c'est, entre vous et le Dr Saroyan ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Relation ou besoins biologiques ? »

Question difficile... ou peut-être pas. C'était surtout pour satisfaire le brasier sexuel que sa partenaire allumait souvent en lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire ça à Temperance. Ç'avait déjà été difficile de s'admettre à lui-même que sa liaison avec Cam était tout sauf profonde et émouvante, sans parler de l'admettre devant elle. Les bons catholiques n'étaient pas censés avoir ce genre de passades.

Booth haussa les épaules. « Vous savez… Elle est là. »

_Et c'est tout ce que vous obtiendrez de moi, Bones. Vous n'êtes pas la seule à savoir donner des réponses cryptées._

--°--

Angela Montenegro étouffa un bâillement en allumant son ordinateur. Sans Brennan dans le coin pour la divertir avec ses opinions plutôt amusantes sur la façon de manœuvrer avec les hommes, le boulot était une corvée. Elle ouvrit sa boîte aux lettres électronique et y trouva deux e-mails ; un de Brennan et un de Booth. Un soupir lui échappa.

« Ce n'est pas bon. Ils sont supposés envoyer une seule carte, pas deux. » marmonna-t-elle avant d'approcher le curseur de sa souris des messages. Elle décida d'ouvrir celui de Brennan en premier. Ça avait l'air d'être une e-carte, la version virtuelle d'une carte postale.

**Les bâtons et les pierres n'ont pas eu besoin de casser mes os°. Booth les a devancés. Quoi qu'il te dise, tout est de sa faute.**

(° ndlt : référence à l'expression : « sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me », littéralement « les bâtons et les pierres peuvent casser mes os, mais les mots ne me blesseront jamais », équivalente à « la bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe »)

L'artiste haussa les sourcils. _Qu'est-ce qui est de la faute de Booth ?_ Peut-être y aurait-il plus d'informations dans la carte de Booth.

**Avec Bones dans le coin, on risque toujours la fracture d'un membre. Prenez cette dernière partie au mot près. Je ne plaisante pas.**

Ses sourcils montèrent encore plus haut. _La fracture d'un membre ? Oh non..._

Le jour suivant, l'artiste était assise dans son bureau, dessinant le visage du squelette étendu sur sa table quand le bruit de deux personnes se chamaillant la fit sauter sur ses pieds et courir jusqu'à la mezzanine. Elle vit Temperance assise dans un fauteuil roulant avec sa jambe gauche plâtrée, et Booth debout à côté d'elle avec son bras caché sous sa veste.

« Mon Dieu non, ne me dis pas que vous vous êtes disputés et que tu as utilisé tes prises de karaté sur lui. »

« Quoi ? Angela, je n'y crois pas ! _Je_ suis assise dans un fauteuil roulant et tu t'inquiètes pour _lui _? » cria Temperance, pointant un doigt accusateur dans la direction de Booth.

Hodgins arriva près d'eux. « Joli plâtre, Dr Brennan. » dit-il, désignant sa jambe.

Temperance le fusilla du regard. « Tout est de la faute de Booth. »

« Laissez-moi en dehors de ça. Ce n'est _pas_ de ma faute ! »

Elle dirigea son regard furieux sur l'agent du FBI. « Je ne serais pas dans ce fauteuil avec une jambe cassée si un certain agent du FBI prétentieux n'avait pas voulu épater la galerie avec ses talents pour le snowboard ! »

« Non, vous ne seriez pas là si une certaine anthropologue judiciaire obstinée n'avait pas essayé d'imiter mes mouvements ! »

Temperance se tourna vers Angela. « Comme je l'ai dit sans mon e-carte, tout est de la faute de Booth. On faisait du snowboard quand il a perdu l'équilibre et est tombé sur moi. »

« Je n'ai perdu l'équilibre qu'après votre tentative de saut et votre atterrissage dans mes jambes. » contra Booth.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous avez été assez stupide pour vous mettre dans mon chemin ! »

« Hey ! Qui vous a porté, vous et votre jambe cassée jusqu'à la cabane, hmmm ? Avec un bras fracturé, devrais-je préciser ! »

Temperance roula des yeux alors que Booth montrait le plâtre recouvrant son avant-bras, le bras qu'il cachait sous sa veste. « Je ne vous ai pas demandé de me ramener, Booth. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire d'autre ? Vous laisser là mourir de froid ? J'essaierai de m'en souvenir la prochaine fois que vous vous tordrez de douleur dans la neige avec une jambe cassée. »

Elle roula à nouveau les yeux. « Les tendances des mâles alpha... »

Booth se pinça l'aile du nez dans une vaine tentative de retrouver son calme. « Angela, vous avez un marqueur noir dans le coin ? » L'artiste lui tendit celui qui se trouvait dans la poche de sa blouse. Il fit sauter le bouchon et s'agenouilla devant la jambe de Temperance.

« Booth, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Je signe votre plâtre, répondit-il, concentré sur le message qu'il écrivait sur la surface blanche. C'est quelque chose de normal que les gens font quand un ami a un membre cassé. Voilà, c'est fait. » Il rendit le marqueur à Angela et commença à prendre le chemin de la sortie, mais pas avant d'avoir chassé une mèche de cheveux auburn de son visage et de lui avoir murmuré « On se voit plus tard, Bones. »

Juste après que les portes en verre se soient refermées sur la silhouette de Booth, Temperance se pencha pour lire ce qu'il avait noté.

**La prochaine fois on va dans un endroit ensoleillé :-)**

« Quand ma jambe sera guérie ! » s'exclama-t-elle, tentant d'empêcher un sourire idiot d'apparaître sur son visage. _Bien que ce soit une perspective agréable..._

_Bzzz bouh zzooouh! Review, je veux un review, un ptit review!_


	4. Une carte postale d'eux

**Une carte postale d'eux (A postcard from them)**

_**Auteur :**__ niah1988_

_**Traduction : **__mari6s_

_**Résumé :**__ ce oneshot a lieu après Histoire d'os (The boneless wife in the river, en VO), épisode 16 de la saison 2._

_Booth et Bones en vacances. (4__ème__ et dernière partie de la série Une carte postale de...)_

_**Disclaimer :**__ Bones et tous ses personnages n'appartiennent ni à niah1988, ni à moi. Et je ne suis que l'humble traductrice de la fic en anglais de niah1988._

_**Note de l'auteur (extrait traduit) :**__ Je suis triste de poster cette dernière partie mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Comme vous le savez, j'ai énormément apprécié d'écrire ces oneshots ! J'espère que vous avez ressenti la même chose en les lisant._

_C'est un rating T très léger... mais un T quand même !_

_**Note :**__J'ai choisi le vouvoiement entre Bones et Booth dans la majorité de la fic, pour respecter le choix du doublage de la version française, même si je trouve que le tutoiement sonne souvent mieux, surtout en fics..._

_Je m'excuse mille fois d'avoir tant tardé à poster ce chapitre, il est un peu plus long que les précédents, et j'ai fait des tas d'autres choses, je n'ai pas d'excuse valable pour vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps... Mille excuses ! Voilà donc la fin..._

_Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews sur cette série de fics : Mourry, liris, miminedu19, malou, chloé, wila, schutomary, Alex, Mii-Mii, saurimonda, harrysteph, elise, Simsette, ilai..._

_Et je suis sûre que niah1988 serait ravie si vous lui laissiez un p'tit review en anglais sur la version originale de ses fics..._

* * *

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai accepté ça » marmonna Brennan, suivant Booth qui cherchait leurs sièges. Elle se laissa tomber à ses côtés sur un siège étroit, du genre qu'on ne trouve que dans les avions. « Ça pourrait être considéré comme un kidnapping, vous savez. »

« Un kidnapping implique d'emmener une personne contre sa volonté. » Il lui adressa un regard de côté. « Je ne vous emmène pas contre votre volonté. »

« Qui a dit ça ? »

« Je dis ça » répliqua vite Booth, ce qui lui valut un regard furieux de la part de l'anthropologue. « Vous êtes là parce que vous _voulez_ être là, Bones. »

Temperance se résolut à marmonner son affirmation précédente à nouveau. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'aie accepté ça. Il devrait y avoir une loi contre les agents du FBI qui entraînent leur partenaire avec eux en Italie. » Entendant Booth ricaner doucement, elle croisa les bras d'un air décidé. « Je n'arrive _vraiment_ pas à croire que vous m'avez persuadée de prendre d'autres vacances communes. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Ça a été plus facile que j'aurais cru, pour être franc. »

« Pardon ? » demanda Brennan, haussant un sourcil.

« Vous devez admettre, Bones, que ça vous a pris moins de cinq minutes pour décider que vous vouliez venir avec moi » expliqua-t-il en s'installant plus confortablement dans son siège. « Et la raison est très simple. » Du coin de l'œil il la vit froncer les sourcils. Il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. « Vous avez accepté de venir parce que vous me trouvez irrésistible. »

Elle le fusilla du regard encore plus intensément. « La modestie vous étouffe, pas vrai Booth ? Je ne vous trouve pas irrésistible. »

Pourtant le contraire était vrai ; mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ça. Pas si rapidement après sa rupture avec Sully.

Sa poitrine se resserra douloureusement au souvenir de Sully partant en bateau. Ça l'avait piquée comme une aiguille acérée de le repousser comme ça, mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle n'avait pas franchement sauté au plafond d'excitation à l'idée de laisser tout ce qu'elle connaissait derrière elle. Ça lui avait pris plusieurs années de trouver un sol solide, une base solide d'amis proches sur qui elle pouvait compter, et là Sully était arrivé, l'éloignant lentement de tout ce à quoi elle tenait. Ça avait été revigorant, mais au fond d'elle elle avait toujours su qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour durer. Quelqu'un qui l'écartait de tout ce qu'elle aimait ne pouvait pas être « le bon » pour elle.

« Admettez le, Bones. Vous ne pouvez pas nous résister, à moi et mon sourire. » dit Booth en lui envoyant son infâme sourire charmeur.

Ce qui résulta en une Brennan encore plus renfrognée. « Je croyais que ce sourire était un signe de respect ? »

« Oh, il l'est, Bones. Il l'est. » Il hocha la tête vigoureusement pour donner de l'emphase à ses mots. « Un signe de respect pour l'effet que j'ai sur vous ! »

Pendant une demi-minute, elle le regarda fixement, avant d'exploser en un retentissant « Quoi ?! »

Booth s'enfonça de quelques centimètres à peine visibles dans son siège. _Oh ow, on dirait que je suis allé juste un peu trop loin... _Il savait qu'il aurait su se taire mais n'avait pas réussi à arrêter les mots qui roulaient dans sa bouche. Elle lui avait manqué depuis qu'elle sortait avec Sully. Elle et leurs chamailleries sexuellement chargées lui avaient manqué. Avoir été privé de ce qu'il appréciait tant avait abouti à ce qu'il ne fasse plus attention à ce qu'il lui disait.

Pendant ce temps, Temperance avait commencé à le haranguer sur pourquoi il pensait avoir de l'effet sur elle et pourquoi elle pensait qu'il avait complètement tort. Booth serra les dents. Que Sully drague sa partenaire lui avait fait réaliser que s'il voulait qu'il y ait quelque chose de plus un jour, il devait faire quelque chose _maintenant _avant qu'un autre gars arrive et la lui pique sous son nez.

« Bones... » murmura-t-il, tentant d'interrompre son discours. Comme toujours, elle l'ignora. Il se demanda brièvement comment c'était humainement possible de cracher tous ces mots en moins d'une minute et sans respirer une seule fois. « Bones... » essaya-t-il à nouveau.

Quand elle tourna la tête pour le fusiller du regard, il saisit l'occasion de la toucher. Son pouce et son index piégèrent son menton et l'obligèrent à le regarder. Il se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus séparées par moins de trois centimètres. Booth observa ses yeux, voyant son regard se radoucir et être remplacé par un éclat dangereux.

« Ecoutez-moi attentivement, Bones, commença-t-il. _J'_ai de l'effet sur _vous_. » Il durcit son regard pour l'empêcher de protester.

Temperance se tortillait intérieurement. Les doigts de Booth appuyés sur son menton lui rappelaient la fois où il avait relevé son visage en face du petit restaurant. Le souvenir de la façon dont il l'avait touchée et dont il l'avait regardée la frappa comme une tonne de briques. En quelques secondes, elle sentit son regard furieux disparaître, et le désir monter en elle. Même si Sully lui avait fourni assez d'exercice physique pour tenir un mois, on ne pouvait pas le comparer à son partenaire et l'effet que ses actions soudaines avaient sur elle.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir muet. _Il a de l'effet sur moi. Je déteste ça quand il a raison..._

« ... et _vous_ avez de l'effet sur _moi_. »

Elle espérait qu'il n'avait pas entendu son cœur s'arrêter. Venait-il de dire ce qu'elle pensait qu'il venait de dire ? _J'ai de l'effet sur lui ?_

« Alors Bones, puisqu'on est coincés l'un avec l'autre pour toute une semaine, vous feriez mieux de vous habituer à cet effet. » Il attendit qu'elle hoche la tête. Quand elle le fit, il continua : « Parce que je ne suis pas près de m'arrêter de vous sourire, compris ? »

Temperance acquiesça à nouveau et un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle ne se laissait pas aller à s'emballer d'habitude, mais puisqu'ils étaient en vacances, elle trouvait ça plus facile de laisser tomber la logique ; même si ce n'était que partiellement et pas entièrement. Retenant à peine un sourire mutin, elle pensa _Vous pouvez m'envoyer ce sourire aussi souvent que vous voulez Booth, tant que je peux sentir votre odeur de temps en temps._

--°--

Bones en sueur. C'était tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser maintenant qu'ils étaient en voiture le long de chemins de sable au milieu de nulle part. Pas exactement "nulle part" pour être honnête. Ils étaient quelque part en Toscane, la partie très _très_ rurale de Tuscane. Tout ce qu'ils avaient pour se diriger était une carte que Booth avait achetée à l'aéroport et quelques panneaux mal placés. Ils avaient déjà pris plusieurs mauvais virages à cause de ces trucs. Apparemment les Italiens trouvaient ça normal de vous informer de l'endroit où menait une rue une fois que vous l'avez passée.

La chaleur étouffante avait envahi le petit espace de la Fiat Punto où ils se trouvaient. Bien que la voiture ait l'air conditionné, Booth refusait de l'allumer. Il préférait baisser les fenêtres à la place, et laisser l'air frais du matin passer dans la voiture. Il aimait aussi regarder le vent jouer avec les cheveux de sa partenaire. Et, bien sûr, la façon dont le froid faisait se plisser sa peau.

Et la revoilà. Une image de Bones en sueur. Sauf qu'elle ne transpirait pas à cause de la chaleur mais à cause de... Booth grogna. _Pas dans cette direction, pas maintenant, d'accord ? Elle est assise à cinquante de centimètres de moi, bon sang !_

Grâce au décalage horaire, ils étaient arrivés tôt le matin. Descendre de l'avion et récupérer leurs bagages avait été assez vite. Ils ne s'étaient pas chamaillés autant qu'avant, pourtant. Booth mettait ça sur le compte de la perte de leur ancien équilibre qu'ils cherchaient encore à retrouver, celui qu'ils avaient avant qu'il ne couche avec Cam et qu'elle ne couche avec Sully. Il avait été soulagé de la voir rouler les yeux en apprenant quelle voiture il avait loué pour eux.

« Une Fiat Punto ? Pourquoi vous n'avez pas loué un 4x4 ? »

« Ces petites routes de village ne sont pas faites pour des 4x4, Bones. Et puis, je voulais entrer dans l'esprit des vacances, vous savez ? Une Fiat Punto est une voiture italienne typique. »

« Mais c'est si petit... ronchonna Temperance. J'aime voyager dans une grande voiture. »

« Réjouissez-vous plutôt que je n'ai pas loué un de ces scooters sur trois roues ; là, ç'aurait été une petite voiture ! »

« Si vous aviez osé faire une telle chose, je serais rentrée par le prochain avion ! »

« Et loupé tout le fun ? Allez, Bones. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas sérieuse. Qui voudrait rater une semaine entière avec moi ? »

Elle s'était vexée et avait grommelé, mais avait placé ses sacs dans le coffre de toute façon.

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il rejouait la conversation dans son esprit. Il adorait ça quand ils se chamaillaient. Leurs disputes étaient un jeu, des coups et des piques pour découvrir ce que l'autre gardait caché sous sa peau. Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour il trouverait vraiment le bon truc pour lui faire admettre ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Parce qu'il y avait forcément quelque chose.

Bien sûr il y avait la tension sexuelle entre eux qui le faisait toujours grimper aux rideaux, ou plutôt le menait sous une douche froide, en réalité, mais avec tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, le désir avait évolué en quelque chose de plus profond. Il savait qu'il avait déjà perdu la moitié de son cœur pour elle quand ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la cabane au Canada pendant leurs dernières vacances, mais il n'avait jamais découvert ce que sa partenaire ressentait à ce sujet, ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui en fait. _Peut-être que ce voyage fera l'affaire. Peut-être qu'elle laissera juste tomber la logique pour quelques jours. Peut-être qu'elle me laissera juste prendre soin d'elle. Peut-être... Peut-être..._

Booth soupira. Tous ses « peut-être » ne le menaient nulle part.

« C'est le prochain virage à votre droite » l'informa Brennan, vérifiant sur la carte qu'elle tenait.

« Oui, merci » dit-il en lui souriant. Elle lui envoya un petit sourire en retour. _Peut-être qu'elle sourira comme ça plus souvent pendant les jours qui viennent..._

Il ne pouvait pas savoir que Temperance était déjà déterminée à abandonner la logique autant que possible et s'efforcerait de croquer la vie à pleines dents. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle planifiait d'envoyer beaucoup de sourires et de donner un câlin à l'occasion... Si la bonne opportunité se présentait, évidemment... _Et si elle ne se présente pas, je la créerai moi-même !_

--°--

« Elle est vraiment jolie », lui chuchota le gérant, lui donnant un coup de coude assez fort. Booth lui adressa un hochement de tête tendu et un sourire encore plus tendu, avant de revenir vers sa partenaire pour l'aider avec ses sacs, même s'il savait qu'elle allait commencer un nouveau sermon sur les hommes qui voulaient toujours être des gentlemen quand il s'agissait de porter des bagages mais jamais quand il s'agissait de nettoyer la maison.

Ils avaient traversé l'Océan Atlantique et des kilomètres de routes poussiéreuses pour arriver là, dans un petit centre de vacances avec sa propre piscine. Bon, ce n'était pas exactement un centre de vacances ; plutôt une grande clairière avec quelques maisons italiennes typiques construites ici et là.

Ils pénétrèrent dans leur petite maison et trouvèrent une brise d'air froid. Apparemment la maison avait été bâtie de façon à bloquer la chaleur à l'extérieur et à leur procurer une atmosphère fraîche, qu'ils accueillirent à bras ouverts. Quelques heures sans fin en voiture sur des routes poussiéreuses, recherchant la bonne route, avec le soleil cognant sans merci sur eux, bien qu'il ne soit que 10 heures du matin, était une chose à laquelle ni l'un ni l'autre n'était habitué. C'est pourquoi ils furent ravis de laisser tomber leurs sacs à la porte et de partir faire un peu de reconnaissance.

Booth gloussa en voyant leur chambre. Il n'y en avait qu'une seule dans tout le bâtiment, une chambre avec deux lits, heureusement. _Ou peut-être malheureusement._

« Le gauche ou le droit, Bones ? »

L'anthropologue retira le bras qu'elle avait placé sur ses yeux, pour jeter un regard à son partenaire, qui avait passé la tête par l'encadrement de porte de la chambre.

« Le droit me tue. »

Il haussa les sourcils. « Pardon ? »

Temperance remua les orteils de son pied droit, nu. Elle avait enlevé ses chaussures pendant que Booth amenait les sacs dans la chambre.

« Mon pied droit. Il me fait très mal. »

« Je parlais des lits... » répondit Booth.

Secouant la tête, elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à la chambre, tentant de ne pas trop boiter.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, d'ailleurs ? »

Elle le fusilla du regard. « Vous avez fait tomber votre valise sur mon pied, ça vous revient ? »

« Ah, c'est vrai... » Il hocha la tête, comprenant. « On dirait que vous avez besoin d'un massage, Bones. »

« Ne _pensez_ même pas que je vous laisserai toucher mes orteils, Booth ! » jappa-t-elle en réponse. « Et je prends le lit de droite. »

« Quoi ? Pas question, j'allais prendre celui-là ! »

« Dans vos rêves, Booth. Vous m'avez demandé lequel je préférais, alors il faudra bien que vous m'accordiez ça. »

Il la regarda pendant une seconde. « Et si je vous fais un massage de pied ? »

« Vous plaisantez ? Hors de question de vous laisser approcher de mes pieds ! »

« Et si je vous emmène dîner dans un bon restaurant ? »

« Vous l'avez déjà fait des milliers de fois. »

« Oui mais... » Il haussa les épaules avec désinvolture. « Pas pour un dîner ordinaire. Plutôt quelque chose comme... » Il hésita à finir sa phrase.

« Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres sortes de dîners, Booth ? » demanda gentiment Temperance, souriant de la soudaine perte de ses mots. Elle lui tapota le bras en disant, « Très bien Booth, je vous laisse m'inviter à dîner... Mais je prends le lit de droite ! »

Booth laissa échapper un profond soupir. « Ça marche pour moi, je suppose. » Un sourire accompagnait ses mots, alors qu'il pensait _Un dîner à la place d'un massage de pieds... Oh, bon, un compromis est un compromis, pas vrai ?_

--°--

Un couple d'oiseaux en haut d'un arbre sifflant de joyeuses mélodies, des abeilles matinales bourdonnant de fleur en fleur, un petit lézard se précipitant sous un mur de pierre, et dans la piscine, assez grande, au milieu d'un jardin de gazon, un agent du FBI légèrement bronzé nageant quelques longueurs.

Grâce au décalage horaire, Booth s'était réveillé quelques heures plus tôt qu'il n'aurait voulu. Sa partenaire ronflait encore, alors il avait décidé d'aller nager un peu en l'attendant. L'exercice lui ferait du bien, et lui donnerait une chance de démêler ses pensées en même temps.

Bien qu'ils ne soient arrivés qu'un jour auparavant, il sentait déjà l'équilibre entre eux se modifier. Ils avaient à peine mis les choses à plat depuis la dernière aventure de Brennan dans le monde des relations désastreuses, et les voilà repartis sur un nouveau chemin. Booth aimait bien la façon dont tournait leur collaboration, mais c'était effrayant de rester confiant, malgré tout.

_Et si ça ne marchait pas ? Et si tout ce qu'on fait est "satisfaire nos besoins" ?_ Il inspira un grand coup et plongea à nouveau dans l'eau. Il nagea aussi loin que la réserve d'oxygène de ses poumons le lui permettait. _Qu'est-ce que deviendrait notre collaboration ? Notre amitié ? Peut-être que céder à cette tension serait la plus grosse erreur de notre vie ?_ Alors qu'il atteignait l'autre côté de la piscine, Booth remonta à la surface pour prendre une gorgée d'air bien méritée. _Et si on n'arrive pas à ce que ça marche ?_ pensa-t-il en écartant l'eau de ses yeux. Puis Booth remarqua la paire de pieds devant lui, au bord de la piscine. Il leva lentement les yeux, jusqu'à ce que son regard rencontre le visage d'une Temperance souriante. Ravalant la boule dans sa gorge avant de lui rendre son sourire, il pensa _Je me débrouillerai pour que ça marche !_

« Vous vous amusez, Booth ? »

Elle laissa ses yeux voyager sur lui pendant quelques secondes. _Oh mon..._

« Beaucoup » répondit-il, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, en l'éclaboussant généreusement.

« Booth ! » Elle sauta sur le côté, secouant les gouttes d'eau de ses jambes.

Il lui sourit à nouveau en s'appuyant sur le bord de la piscine. « Vous devriez essayer un de ces jours, Bones. Rien de mieux qu'un peu d'exercice le matin pour vous réveiller. » Tout en parlant, il se glissa hors de la piscine et marcha en direction de sa compagne de voyage, arborant un sourire dangereux.

« Booth... » dit-elle en reculant lentement. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Temperance éloigna ses mains d'une tape quand il tenta de l'attraper. « Ne pensez même pas à me jeter dans l'eau ! »

« Oww, allez, Bones ! Relaxez vous un peu, amusez-vous, soyez folle pour une fois ! »

« Booth, non » répondit-elle très sérieusement. « Peut-être que je testerai la piscine plus tard dans la semaine, mais pour l'instant, j'aimerais vous voir enfiler vos vêtements pour que nous puissions partir pour Florence. » Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches en réponse à son regard implorant. « Vous ne pensez quand même pas qu'on est venus jusqu'ici pour traîner autour d'une piscine toute la journée ? On a des endroits où aller, des choses à visiter, de la nourriture à goûter, du vin à boire et des paysages à admirer ! »

« Très bien, Bones. Je ne faisais que plaisanter. Je vais me changer dans une minute. »

Satisfaite de sa réponse, Brennan, se retourna pour rentrer à leur maison. Mais pas avant d'avoir jeté un dernier regard à son partenaire qui avait attrapé sa serviette et la passait actuellement dans ses cheveux. _Exactement ce que je pensais ; il est encore mieux sans sa chemise. Peut-être que nager avec lui n'est pas une si mauvaise idée..._

--°--

Ses pieds étaient douloureux, elle avait du mal à lever les bras à cause de sa peau brûlée par les coups de soleil, et son doigt lui faisait mal tellement elle avait appuyé sur le bouton de l'appareil photo, mais elle ne pouvait imaginer un moment où elle s'était sentie aussi satisfaite et heureuse. Avec Booth, elle avait exploré Florence et tous ses fabuleux lieux touristiques. Ils avaient marché sur le Ponte Veccio, traversé la Piazza della Signoria et s'étaient émerveillés devant la beauté architecturale de la Santa Maria del Fiore. Ils avaient même marché dans les célèbres jardins Boboli, les jardins qui avaient appartenu à la famille Médicis. Et pendant tout ce temps, elle avait procuré à Booth assez de faits et de légendes pour le tuer d'ennui. Mais il avait souri poliment et lui avait même posé quelques questions. Il avait réagi exactement comme elle avait prévu qu'il le ferait – patient, compréhensif et intéressé par ce qu'elle avait à partager. Ils avaient visité tant d'endroits que Temperance avait du mal à tous se les rappeler. _Heureusement que j'ai emmené mon appareil photo avec moi._

Elle jeta un regard rapide à son sac à main dans lequel elle avait rangé l'appareil photo. Temperance savait déjà quelle photo elle préfèrerait. A un moment, Booth avait regardé le campanile, la plus belle tour de Florence, et elle avait sorti son appareil. Il lui avait jeté un regard si adorable qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que le capturer dans une photo.

Booth, assis en face d'elle, leva son verre pour un toast. Elle reproduisit ses mouvements en se rappelant comment il l'avait conduite dans ce petit restaurant avec une atmosphère assez intime. Jusque là, leur « dîner ordinaire » se passait très bien.

« A notre partenariat » lança Booth.

« A notre partenariat » répéta-t-elle après lui.

_Ou peut-être quelque chose de plus..._ apparut simultanément dans leurs deux esprits. Leurs verres se touchèrent brièvement alors qu'ils cachaient tous les deux leurs pensées derrière un sourire.

--°--

Temperance regardait la piscine en face d'elle. Elle la regardait depuis presque cinq minutes à présent, incapable de faire sortir de son esprit l'image de son partenaire sortant de l'eau.

« Vous êtes censée _nager_ dans une piscine, Bones. Pas l'_examiner_. » plaisanta Booth, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

Malicieusement, elle lui donna un coup de coude dans ses côtes, juste assez fort pour lui arracher un petit grognement. « Vous avez de la chance que j'aie senti votre présence. Sinon vous seriez allongé sur le sol maintenant, criant de douleur. »

« Là, vous blessez mon ego, Bones. Vous êtes en train de dire que je ne serais pas capable de bloquer vos coups et de vous battre ? »

« C'est exactement ce que je dis » rétorqua-t-elle, se tournant pour lui faire face.

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules. « Peut-être... mais je crois que vous ne pourriez rien faire du tout si je faisais ça ! »

Avant que Temperance ait eu le temps d'enregistrer ses mots, Booth l'avait saisie dans ses bras et se dirigeait vers la piscine. Elle eut beau se débattre autant qu'elle pouvait, il ne la lâcha pas. Pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au bord de la piscine. Lui souriant une dernière fois, Booth rassembla toutes ses forces pour la jeter aussi loin que possible dans le bassin. Il rit quand il vit l'anthropologue disparaître sous l'eau avec un grand cri. Il sauta vite après elle, tenant à être là quand elle ferait surface. Il voulait voir l'eau tombant en cascade de son corps, voulait regarder les gouttes couler de ses cheveux et voulait toucher sa peau recouverte d'eau, bien qu'il soit conscient qu'il devrait sans doute oublier cette dernière envie s'il espérait retourner à Washington en un seul morceau.

« Booth ! » grogna-t-elle quand elle sortit finalement de l'eau. Temperance voulait le réprimander, mais fut prise de court par son regard intense.

Elle l'avait vu, ou plutôt senti, la regardant auparavant. Depuis le tout début de leur collaboration, il avait régulièrement concentré son attention sur elle, comme s'il essayait de lire en elle comme il le faisait avec les suspects. Plusieurs fois, elle lui avait sèchement demandé d'arrêter de la regarder comme ça. Parfois, il détournait vite les yeux, avant de timidement rencontrer les siens à nouveau, la minute suivante. D'autres fois, il la regardait hardiment droit dans les yeux, comme pour la mettre au défi de rompre le contact en premier. Et puis il y avait des moments où elle sentait qu'il la regardait de haut en bas, mais préférait ne pas l'interrompre, parce qu'elle aimait bien l'intensité de ces regards.

Booth avait tant de façon de l'observer, des coups d'œil brefs et timides aux regards fixes, assurés et défiants, mais elle ne lui avait encore jamais vu ce genre de regard. Il la fixait ouvertement, une tempête d'émotions courant dans les profondeurs de ses yeux, le rayon partant de ses yeux presque palpable. Elle sentit ce rayon tracer une ligne brûlante depuis son cou jusqu'à son torse avant de heurter la surface de l'eau et de faire demi-tour.

Temperance replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. La nuit précédente, quelque chose avait changé. L'équilibre avait changé. Peut-être que c'était les deux derniers jours, mémorables, qui lui faisaient oublier son sens de la raison et de la logique. Peut-être que c'était la façon dont il l'avait regardée à travers son verre de vin, le soir précédent. Peut-être que c'était le soleil se levant derrière eux. Ou peut-être que c'était toutes ces choses réunies qui la poussaient maintenant à agir imprudemment pour une fois, et à faire quelque chose qu'elle voulait faire depuis qu'elle s'était rendue compte que partir en vacances sans lui était tout sauf amusant.

« Pourquoi me regardez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Avançant doucement vers elle, il soupira et dit « Je... » Il secoua la tête en s'arrêtant devant elle, envoyant de petites vagues clapoter contre son ventre. « C'est juste que j'aime ça, je suppose. J'aime te regarder. » répondit sincèrement Booth avant de se pencher vers elle pour ramener une autre mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Vous aimez jouer les voyeurs ? »

« Bones... » grogna-t-il. « Je n'observe pas les gens par les trous de serrures ou derrière des rideaux fermés. Je ne suis pas un voyeur ! »

NDLT : dans la version anglaise, « I'm not a Peeping Tom ! », expression anglaise qui signifie voyeur.

Maintenant c'était le tour de Brennan de le regarder. Son esprit eut du mal à enregistrer ces mots car il était en surchauffe à cause du contact de la main de Booth. Exactement comme ses yeux l'avaient fait quelques secondes auparavant, ses doigts tracèrent un chemin brûlant depuis son oreille jusqu'à sa mâchoire puis à nouveau jusqu'au point sensible entre son oreille et sa joue. Presque comme si c'était naturel, ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de sa nuque.

« Ah non ? » répondit Temperance, surprise de sentir ses lèvres esquisser un sourire. Son esprit étant occupé à emmagasiner toutes les sensations qu'il provoquait, elle avait beaucoup de mal à trouver sa voix et à continuer à faire comme si tout était normal.

NDLT : dans la version anglaise, elle répond « No, you're a Peeping Seeley », jeu de mot à partir de l'expression « Peeping Tom ».

Riant doucement, il avança son autre main pour tenir son cou.

« Bones... Me casseriez-vous un bras si je vous embrassais maintenant ? » demanda-t-il, reprenant le vouvoiement malgré lui.

« Je vous casserais un bras si vous ne le faisiez pas. »

Et puis c'est arrivé. Le moment que tous les deux attendaient avec impatience et appréhendaient à la fois. Ils n'hésitèrent que quelques secondes, assez pour que leurs respirations fusionnent, tous les deux conscients du changement qui allait avoir lieu. S'ils continuaient dans ce sens, il n'y aurait pas de retour possible. Une autre seconde passa, leur laissant le temps de chercher une réponse dans les yeux de l'autre. Ils trouvèrent leur réponse quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin, fermant leurs yeux d'un battement d'ailes et envoyant de courtes décharges de plaisir parcourir leurs veines.

Le baiser fut doux, avec un soupçon d'innocence. C'était le genre de baiser qu'on donne à quelqu'un quand on teste le terrain. Mais il avait été trop court au goût de Temperance. Avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de passer ses bras autour de son cou, Booth recula pour examiner son visage. Quoi qu'il se soit attendu à y voir, ce n'était certainement pas l'éclair décoché par ses yeux et le sourire de travers sur ses lèvres.

« Vous appelez ça un baiser ? » taquina-t-elle.

« Uhm... Oui. »

Temperance secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas un baiser. C'est une bise. »

« Hey ! » protesta-t-il. « Qui vous donne le droit d'insulter la façon dont j'embrasse ? »

« Je ne vous insulte pas, Booth. Je dis juste que je crois que vous pouvez faire mieux. »

Il sentit un sourire se glisser sur ses lèvres. Qui s'élargit quand il comprit ce que cela impliquait. Ne gaspillant pas une minute de plus, il plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux et l'attira plus près de lui pour rencontrer ses lèvres dans un baiser sauvage empli de désir. Cette fois, il dut se retirer à cause de ses poumons, qui le suppliaient de leur donner de l'air.

« Mieux ? » demanda-t-il, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

« _Là_, c'est un baiser. » murmura Temperance avant de l'attirer contre elle pour répéter leurs dernières actions.

--°--

« Ça ne va pas être facile. »

« Je sais. »

Il lui tendit un verre plein de vin italien avant de s'appuyer à nouveau sur ses coudes. Ils sirotèrent tous deux leur boisson, profitant de la façon dont le soleil couchant peignait tout alentour avec ses dernier rayons de lumière. Rien de plus ne s'était passé la nuit précédente après les intenses baisers qu'ils avaient partagés dans la piscine. Dans la matinée, ils s'étaient réveillés, se sentant tous deux mal à l'aise par rapport à leur nouvelle situation. Cette sensation ne les avaient pas lâchés de la journée. Booth avait prudemment enlacé ses doigts des siens, une fois, pour les retirer une minute plus tard, comme si sa peau lui avait brûlé les doigts. Temperance, de son côté, s'était demandé toute la journée si elle devait lui ordonner de l'embrasser à nouveau, ou être téméraire et carrément le traîner jusqu'à leur chambre.

Qu'étaient-ils, en fait ? Qu'est-ce que quelques baisers faisaient à une relation ? Qu'est-ce que ça faisait à _leur_ relation ? Ils n'avaient pas encore couché ensemble, donc techniquement, ils n'étaient pas amants. Mais ils s'étaient embrassés, donc ils étaient plus que des amis. _Qu'est-ce qu'on est alors ? _se demanda Temperance._ Des partenaires ? Je suppose... Dans le sens large du terme._

Elle ramassa un des crackers que Booth avait placé sur la couverture où ils étaient assis. Enfin, techniquement, Booth était allongé sur la couverture, regardant le coucher de soleil.

Quatre jours qu'ils étaient là. En 96 petites heures, leur relation avait pris un grand tournant, et la route qu'ils parcouraient n'était familière ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Temperance savait que cela n'allait pas être quelque chose de temporaire comme ses autres liaisons, et Booth était conscient que cela ne serait pas le genre de relation pour-toujours-jusqu'à-ce-que-dieu-nous-sépare qu'il avait toujours recherché. Mais quand il jeta un coup d'œil à sa partenaire, les mots auxquels il avait pensé deux jours auparavant lui revinrent. _Je me débrouillerai... Non, _nous_ nous débrouillerons pour que ça marche._

« Ça ne va pas être facile » répéta Temperance. « C'est une chose de commencer une relation quand on est en vacances, mais c'est une toute autre histoire de la maintenir dans des circonstances normales, je veux dire dans notre environnement professionnel. »

« On se débrouillera pour que ça marche. » répondit Booth d'un ton assuré.

Temperance mordit sa lèvre une seconde. « Booth, peut-être qu'on devrait... Tu sais, rester ici un peu plus longtemps ? Le temps de savoir où on va exactement ? »

« Un train d'avance sur toi » sourit-il, lui tendant une carte postale avec la photo d'un paysage toscan typique.

Elle sourit elle aussi quand elle lut le message au dos de la carte. Puis elle approcha son visage de celui de Booth, après avoir rangé la carte dans leur panier de pique-nique.

« Brillante idée, Booth. Maintenant, viens là que je t'embrasse convenablement. On s'est tourné autour toute la journée. »

Booth pouffa avant qu'elle pose sa bouche sur la sienne. Après un long baiser passionné, il lui demanda « Tu crois qu'Angela va débarquer ici aussitôt qu'elle aura cette carte ? »

« Avec Angela, on ne sait jamais. »

--°--

Trois jours plus tard, le Dr. Jack Hodgins vit une silhouette passer devant son bureau.

« Angela ? »

L'artiste, qui courait vers la sortie, s'arrêta en dérapage contrôlé et se tourna pour faire face à l'entomologiste.

« Quelle mouche t'a piquée ? » lui demanda-t-il, curieux.

Angela soupira avant de remonter les marches de la plate-forme quatre à quatre, pour lui montrer une carte postale. Hésitant, Hodgins la lui prit des mains. Sur le côté face, il vit une jolie photo du soleil se couchant derrière quelques collines. Le message au dos, lui, était totalement différent.

« On prend une autre semaine de congé. » lit-il à haute voix. « Signé, Booth et Bones. » Un large sourire illumina son visage. « Ils t'ont envoyé cette carte, Angela ? »

L'artiste acquiesça vigoureusement. « Oui, ils l'ont fait. » Elle envoya un sourire à Hodgins quand il lui rendit la carte. « J'adorerais rester, Jack, mais je dois y aller. » Elle se tourna rapidement et se précipita une nouvelle fois vers la sortie.

« Où est-ce que tu vas, Angela ? » cria Hodgins.

« A l'aéroport. J'ai un avion pour l'Italie à rattraper ! »

Cela ne lui prit pas plus de dix secondes pour abandonner ce sur quoi il travaillait et la rejoindre en courant. « Attends-moi, je viens aussi ! »

Les portes du laboratoire venaient de se fermer quand Zach Addy sortit d'une des salles d'examen séparées, portant un microscope. « Hodgins, j'ai le microscope que tu m'as dem... » commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre, constatant que son collègue n'était plus à son bureau. « Hodgins ? » Il se tut pendant quelques secondes, attendant une réponse qui ne vint pas. « Angela ? » Une fois encore, seul le silence lui répondit. « Il y a quelqu'un ? »

...THE END...


End file.
